board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Summer 2006 Contest
On June 26, 2006, CJayC announced that there was going to be a 2006 Character Battle. However there was now a "twist"- instead of nominating any 10 characters, you had to nominate 7 male characters and 7 female characters. The bracket was made of 32 spots for males and females, with the strongest male going against the strongest female in the Championship. Link, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Mario were separated in a "Battle Royale", similar to the "Tournament of Champions" of SC2005. On August 18 the 1 and 8 seeds were announced, along with the fact that Midgar Zolom and Jay Solano wouldn't make it in, much to the dismay of many Board 8 users. Solano would later appear in a Board 8-only match against Link. Bracket Contest Bracket Spazer Division Samus Tifa Samus Zelda Samus Snake Samus (1) Samus (8) Nidoran F Samus Ada Samus Rikku (4) Ada Wong (5) Jade (3) Rikku (6) Lenneth Valkyrie Rikku Kairi (2) Kairi (7) Claire Redfield Limit Division (1) Tifa (8) Ivy Valentine Tifa The Boss Tifa Peach (4) The Boss (5) Celes (3) Jill Valentine (6) Sheena Fujibayashi Jill Peach (2) Princess Peach (7) Princess Daisy Triforce Division Zelda Yuna (1) Zelda (8) Carmen Sandiego Zelda Terra Zelda Aeris (4) Terra Branford (5) Sarah Kerrigan (3) KOS-MOS (6) Amy Rose KOS-MOS Aeris (2) Aeris (7) Marle Aeon Division (1) Yuna (8) Roll Yuna Joanna Yuna Chun-Li (4) Joanna Dark (5) Cortana (3) Chun Li (6) Kasumi Chun-Li Lara (2) Lara Croft (7) Alyx Vance Patriot Division Snake Mega Man Snake Sonic (1) Solid Snake (8) Soma Snake Squall Snake Yoshi (4) Squall (5) Tidus (3) Riku (6) Yoshi Yoshi Dante (2) Dante (7) Ryu Hayabusa Destiny Division (1) Sora (8) Tingle Sora Gordon Sora Mega Man (4) Phoenix Wright (5) Gordon Freeman (3) Kratos (God of War) (6) Ryu Ryu Mega Man (2) Mega Man (7) Axel Blast Division Sonic Crono (1) Sonic the Hedgehog (8) CATS Sonic Vincent Sonic Luigi (4) Ganondorf (5) Vincent Valentine (3) Kirby (6) The Prince of Persia Kirby Luigi (2) Luigi (7) Zero Time Division (1) Crono (8) Captain Falcon Crono Bowser Crono Auron (4) Bowser (5) Leon Kennedy (3) Auron (6) Alucard Auron Sub-Zero (2) Master Chief (7) Sub-Zero Results and Analysis Interesting Facts * The Ultimate Loser of the 2006 Contest was Master Chief. Chief lost to Sub-Zero, who lost to Auron, who lost to Crono, who lost to Sonic, who lost to Solid Snake, who lost to Samus. * 14 of the 64 characters who appeared in this contest haven't made a Character Battle since. To no one's surprise, 13 of the 14 are female; the only male on that list is Soma Cruz. Ulti's Analysis CJayC halfway announced a surprise twist this time around by making the nomination form 7 male 7 female. He never actually said what the twist *was*, but the three ideas thrown around were a 32-32 bracket, a tag team battle or a 48-16 bracket. The last one made no sense and a tag team would be match pic hell for Ceej, so even though no one wanted to admit it until they saw it, we were due for some 32-32 goodness. Or badness. The last post Slowflake read before leaving Board 8 for good (allegedly <_<): From CJayC Posted 8/18/2006 8:00:34 PM #001 Preliminary, may change, but looking solid. 1s: Solid Snake, Sora, Sonic, Crono. Samus, Zelda, Tifa, Yuna. 8s: Soma, CATS, Captain Falcon, Tingle. Roll. Carmen Sandiego, Ivy, Nidoran F. And, for the record, Midgar Zolom and Jay Solano weren't even remotely in the running. This did little more than reveal the 32-32 format, as well as an 8x8 format therein. General consensus was that the male side was a beast to predict, but the female side was horrendous. Given how everything went down, it's hard to disagree with this. My personal ranking of contests: # Summer 2002 # Spring 2004 (Games) # Summer 2006 # Summer 2003 # Summer 2005 # Spring 2006 (Series) # Spring 2005 (Villains) # Summer 2004 Ngamer's Analysis Eh, I think everyone knows the story of '06 pretty well. Really terrible and fodderific (as in, Villains-bad) Female half pulled out of the fire at least somewhat by Peach/Jill and the complete insanity that was Samus/Tifa, while the Male side was great throughout. That half was just solid top to bottom, and featured some true gems in Sonic/Crono, the truly delightful Subby > MC, and fun upsets in Luigi > Zero and Steroid Snake's awesome run. And then to have more surprises in the BR with Mario dropping out early and Snake outlasting Sephy was just the icing on the cake. Overall I'd rate 2006 as a "Very Good" Contest, but the 28 or so useless Female matchups are always going to hold it back from "Great" status. Category:GameFAQs Contests